Amazing Household
by This's still Rin
Summary: Suasana pagi di kediaman Uchiha-Uzumaki bukanlah hal yang biasa ditemui di kediaman keluarga lain. Teriakan keras, panggilan-panggilan kasar, ejekan, dan kunai yang beterbangan adalah hal yang biasa bagi keluarga ini untuk mengawali hari. SasuNaru MPREG.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Mengandung unsur Yaoi, MPREG, OC, evil Kyouru. Dan sedikit adegan menjurus.s

A/N: ini bukan My Little Uchiha. Tapi pelampiasan otak dodol saya yang masih belum bisa meneruskan My Little Uchiha. Gomen!! _

AMAZING HOUSEHOLD

Suasana pagi di kediaman Uchiha-Uzumaki bukanlah hal yang biasa ditemui di kediaman keluarga lain. Teriakan keras, panggilan-panggilan kasar, ejekan, dan kunai yang beterbangan adalah hal yang biasa bagi keluarga ini untuk mengawali hari. Sang kepala keluarga akan melewati sarapan pagi sambil memegang es untuk mengompres pipinya yang bengkak. Sang 'ibu rumah tangga' menggoreng telur yang diberi irisan tomat –satu-satunya masakan yang bisa ia buat selain ramen- sambil menggerutu tak jelas tentang mesum, brengsek, mesum, dan teme. Semua bisa bertambah buruk ketika sang anak datang dan memeluk 'ibunya' manja sambil melempar tatapan membunuh khas keluarganya pada sang ayah yang membalas tatapan itu dengan lebih menakutkan. Kalau sudah begitu, sang anak akan menangis keras-keras dan membuat sang 'ibu' kembali mendaratkan bogem a la Tsunade pada suaminya. Sarapan berlangsung dengan seringai kemenangan sang anak dan kekalahan telak sang ayah.

-

" Kalian cari di sana!"

" Baik!"

" Kapten, kami melihatnya di bawah hidung patung Sandaime."

" Bagus, cepat tangkap!"

" Siap!"

Seperti layaknya orang tua yang memperhatikan pendidikan anaknya. Pasangan muda SasuNaru ini tentu menghendaki putra tunggal mereka dapat bersekolah dengan baik. Walaupun demi membawanya ke akademi, harus melibatkan satu kompi pasukan Anbu untuk menangkap begundal cilik dengan otak jenius Uchiha dan tenaga super Kyubi. Tch! Jangan salahkan hukum Mendel yang menyatakan sifat anak adalah perpaduan sifat orang tuanya yang dalam kasus ini bisa dibilang… MEREPOTKAN.

-

" Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita akan berlatih melempar kunai di halaman belakang."

" Baik, Iruka sensei.."

Bagi Iruka, bekerja sebagai seorang sensei di akademi adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Memberikan dasar-dasar penting bagi calon shinobi merupakan hal yang membanggakan. Tetapi surga hidup itu segera berubah menjadi neraka mana kala kelasnya dimasuki bocah imut psiko jenius putra mantan murid favoritnya. Baru saja melewati pintu kelas, Uchiha muda muridnya itu telah membuat keributan dengan membuat separuh kelas –yang didominasi gadis-gadis dan beberapa bibit homoseksual- pingsan dengan sukses. Tapi bukan itu alasan Iruka membenci pekerjaanya. Namun runtutan kejadian yang dilakukan anak didik 'kesayangannya' setelah itu yang mampu membuat keinginan mulia sensei satu ini untuk terus mencerdaskan kehidupan shinobi musnah. Dimulai dengan peletakan sisa permen karet ke rambut beberapa anak perempuan yang pingsan, membuat anak lain yang masih sadar tak berkutik dengan pandangan psikopat warisan kakek buyutnya, sampai memotong paksa kimono bagian bawah yang dikenakan seorang anak laki-laki salah satu korban tak sadarkan diri –yang kemudian diketahui sebagai calon pewaris keluarga Hyuga- hingga paha putih mulusnya terekspos. Untuk bagian terakhir tadi, Iruka harus bersiap menghadapi kemarahan ayah dan kakeknya

" Iruka-san, tolong jelaskan bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi pada cucuku!"

" Iruka sensei, saya mempercayakan putra saya pada anda karena saya yakin, anda adalah sensei yang profesional. Tapi bagaimana hal memalukan ini dapat terjadi pada putraku!"

" Jelaskan sebelum saya terpaksa mencoba jurus baru keluarga Hyuga pada anda."

GLEK

Rasanya Iruka hampir mati hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

-

" Sensei, biarkan aku saja yang menemani Kyouru-kun berdiri di depan."

"Tidak, aku saja!"

" Aku juga bersedia, Sensei!"

" Kami juga!"

Sebagai seorang sensei hal yang akan dilakukan melihat perilaku menyimpang dari muridnya pastilah dengan memberikan hukuman yang pantas agar muridnya jera. Tapi khusus untuk hal ini seorang sensei seprofesional apapun tak akan mampu memberikan hukuman jika hampir semua siswanya berebut menggantikan si murid 'nakal'. Belum lagi ditambah dengan pandangan tak bersalah dari si murid yang bahkan mampu meluluhkan hati penjahat sekaliber Madara sekalipun. Ah, menjadi seorang sensei bahkan lebih berat dibandingkan menjalankan misi tingkat SSS.

Lain anak lain orang tua. Setelah memastikan putranya berada di akademi dengan selamat, sang 'ibu' langsung menuju kantor Hokage untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai asisten Godaime. Sebagai calon hokage selanjutnya ia harus berlatih mengurusi dokumen dan laporan misi yang dikemudian hari, ia sadar hanya dimanfaatkan oleh nenek sexy Tsunade demi kesenangan pribadinya. Seharusnya Naruto sudah menjadi hokage sekarang. Tapi apa boleh dikata, misi berat sebagai seorang 'ibu' menghampirinya lebih dulu. Maka tak ayal kalau saat itu nyawa Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar di ujung tanduk. Terimakasih pada Teuchi yang telah membuat makanan yang disebut ramen, sehingga nyawa pemilik satu-satunya bibit Uchiha itu masih berhasil diselamatkan. Namun bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

" Arrgghh!! Awas kau nenek tua! Beraninya kau mengerjaiku. Lihat saja, akan kuberitahu para tetua kau menyembunyikan tagihan hutang-hutangmu di laci meja hokage!"

Maka mendengar teriakan super Uzumaki itu, para tetua segera berunding untuk memeriksa laci meja hokage dan Tsunade sukses menghancurkan mesin pacinko di depannya tak peduli bahwa tindakannya itu akan menambah tagihan hutang-hutang miliknya.

" Mati kau bocah!"

-

Sementara kita tinggalkan dulu calon hokage manis kita. Mari berlanjut melihat bagaimana sang suami menghabiskan harinya. Sasuke Uchiha, seorang mantan missing-nin, pengkhianat desa, biang masalah, dan suami dari Uzumaki Naruto sang pahlawan desa ini memilih menghabiskan paginya di belakang mansion Uchiha. Bukan memilih sebenarnya, tapi memang terpaksa karena tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Bahasa halusnya, Sasuke Uchiha adalah seorang pengangguran. Ya, pengangguran. Setelah ia memutuskan kembali ke Konoha untuk mempersunting tambatan hatinya yang menjadi model mimpi basah favorit para seme a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto, para tetua yang merasa dikhianati melarangnya menjadi ninja dalam waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

" Uchiha Sasuke, kau tahu apa konsekuensi karena perbuatanmu?"

" Hn."

" Kau jangan berpikir kami hanya akan memberikan hukuman padamu setahun dua tahun, lalu membebaskanmu dan mengangkatmu menjadi Kapten Anbu seperti cerita-cerita yang dibuat negara sebelah. Jangan bermimpi, Uchiha!"

" … Hn."

Maka jadilah Sasuke Uchiha seperti sekarang. Seorang ninja pengangguran yang setiap pagi selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk beternak ular di halaman belakang mansion. Setidaknya hasil menjual bisa ular mematikan miliknya dapat sedikit membantu menambah perekonomian keluarga. Meskipun tak bisa dibandingkan dengan harta peninggalan keluarganya yang masih tetap saja melimpah walaupun sudah berkali-kali disabotase Itachi semasa hidup. Ah, ia sekarang bersyukur anikinya itu telah membunuh semua Uchiha yang ada. Jika tidak, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk menutupi keadaanya saat ini dari Uchiha yang lain.

-

Hari terus berjalan. Pagi pun berganti menjadi siang. Aktivitas keluarga Uchiha-Uzumaki berlajut dengan acara makan siang bersama di Ichiraku. Sasuke sebagai suami yang baik akan menjemput 'istrinya' yang masih berkutat dengan berbagai laporan misi untuk kemudian menjemput putra tercinta mereka di akademi. Kedatangan pasangan ini merupakan anugerah terindah bagi Iruka yang telah mati-matian berusaha agar tidak membunuh dirinya sendiri sejak pagi.

" Terimakasih Iruka sensei, kau sudah mengajari Kyou hari ini."

" Err.., ya. Itu sudah kewajibanku, Naruto."

" Sampai jumpa besok, Iruka sensei!!"

' Ugh!' Rasanya Iruka akan pingsan mengingat besok harus bertemu setan kecil Uchiha itu.

Keluarga kecil nan unik ini pun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan akademi menuju Ichiraku. Tentu saja dengan diwarnai perdebatan sengit antara ayah dan anak tentang siapa yang boleh memegang tangan Naruto dan siapa yang tidak.

" Aku yang pegangan tangan sama Kaasan!"

" Tidak! Aku!"

" Aku yang berhak! Aku putranya!"

" Aku suaminya!"

" Sudah hentikan, kalian berdua! Tanganku kan ada dua, untuk apa berebut!"

" Tidak biasa!"

Peraturan uchiha nomor dua. Uchiha tak pernah berbagi yang dianggap miliknya dengan siapapun.

-

Siang pun dihabiskan dengan bercengkerama di kedai kecil Ichiraku. Suasana akan semakin menarik kalau mantan anggota tim tujuh yang lain ikut ambil bagian di dalamnya. Kakashi sebagai mantan jounin pembimbing Sasuke dan Naruto, merasa bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga keharmonisan keluarga unik mereka. Maka tak tanggung-tanggung lagi ia memberikan kiat-kiat sukses di atas ranjang yang ditanggapi dengan seringai mesum Sasuke dan wajah tomat Naruto. Belum lagi jika ditambah teriakan-teriakan fangirl Sakura dan komentar-komentar abnormal Sai. Jadilah siang yang panas bagi keluarga luar biasa ini menjadi semakin panas namun 'menyenangkan'.

" Kau boleh meminjam buku Icha-Icha Yaoi milikku kalau kau mau, Sasuke. Kau akan banyak menemukan posisi dan gaya yang dapat kau coba. Kalian pasti tak akan pernah bosan. Khukhukhu.."

" Hn."

" Kyaah! Apa aku boleh mengambil gambarnya?"

" Diam kalian semua!"

" Tapi Naruto-kun, mungkin salah satu tips Kakashi sensei tadi bias membantu memperbesar 'ukuranmu' yang kecil itu."

" … Sai."

" Ya, Naruto-kun?"

BUAGH!!

Alangkah indahnya siang itu.

-

Semua kejadian unik itu belum ada apa-apanya dibanding apa yang akan terjadi pada malam harinya. Naruto yang baru kembali dari kantor hokage, segera di berondong oleh pengaduan-pengaduan putranya tentang kekerasan terhadap anak sendiri yang dilakukan Sasuke. Tentu saja tak semua yang dikatakan itu benar, meski sebagian besar memang iya.

" Kenapa kau lakukan itu pada Kyou, Teme? Dia masih anak-anak! Usianya saja baru enam tahun."

" Dia bukan anak-anak tapi setan kecil, hanya mengikatnya terbalik selama tiga jam bukan hal yang keterlaluan, kan?"

" Kau!!"

Seketika itu juga ajang lempar kunai pun dimulai. Dinding jebol, genting jatuh, barang-barang pecah, tak dipermasalahkan lagi. Di luar, para tetangga yang telah terbiasa dengan semua kehebohan itu hanya diam dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka. Lagipula jika ada benda-benda yang meleset dan menimpa rumah mereka, mereka tinggal mencatatnya untuk minta ganti rugi ke esokan harinya. Tentu saja dengan harga yang ditinggikan. Oh, betapa mereka tahu bagaimana memanfaatkan kekayaan tetangga mereka.

-

Makan malam keluarga Uchiha-Uzumaki dilalui dengan lebih tenang. Sasuke bersusah payah memegang sumpitnya dengan tangan kiri, lantaran tangan satunya terpaksa diperban akibat 'latihan' rutin yang diberikan 'istri' tercintanya tadi. Merasa bersalah, Naruto menawarkan diri untuk menyuapi suaminya.

" Ngg.. Teme, aku suapi ya?"

" Hn."

" Kaasan! Kyou juga mau disuapi!! Tangan Kyou juga sakit diikat tadi."

Demi kammi sama, inilah alasan kenapa Sasuke lebih memilih menjadi gay daripada harus menikah dengan wanita dan mempunyai anak. Meskipun pada akhirnya tetap kebobolan juga. Gezz… Beribu-ribu terimakasih pada Kyuubi.

Malam telah larut. Sesudah memastikan putranya tidur pulas, Naruto bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang diikuti Sasuke dengan penuh gairah. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Naruto segera bersiap menjalankan kewajibannya memanjakan sang suami yang sangat ia cintai itu. Sepuluh tahun membina rumah tangga dengan Sasuke, ia sudah tahu bahwa tak ada gunanya menolak permintaan suaminya itu. Sekeras apapun menolak, toh akhirnya terjadi juga. Sial memang harus menghadapi si seksi tampan Uchiha dan matanya. Maka sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu, Naruto sendiri yang akan bersiap menghadapi malam panas dengan Sasuke. Apalagi setelah ia berhasil mematahkan tangan suaminya tadi. Ia semakin berkewajiban memuaskan Sasuke malam ini.

" Sasuke.."

" Naruto.."

Dan malam yang panas penuh pergulatan pun dimulai. Sasuke di atas, Naruto di bawah. Bercengkerama memadu kasih. Diselingi teriakan nikmat, desahan menggoda, dan rintihan meminta. Berniat menghampiri puncak kenikmatan berdua. Namun apa boleh dikata. Baru setengah permainan, pintu kamar terbuka lebar. Memperlihatkan seorang bocah laki-laki dengan wajah innocentnya –yang bagi Sasuke terlihat begitu dibuat-buat- berdiri sambil menggosok-gosok matanya yang masih terpejam.

" Kaasan, Kyou mau tidur sama kaasan.."

" …."

"…."

" Akan ku bunuh kau setan kecil!!"

" Teme!!"

Oh, betapa kehidupan keluarga yang indah.

.

.

.

" Baachan, aku sakit apa?"

" Err.."

" Tsunade sama, apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? Dia tak apa-apa, kan?"

" Err.. yah, Naruto tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja.."

" Kenapa? Aku kenapa?"

" Kau Hamil lagi, Naruto."

" …"

"…"

" UCHIHA SASUKE!!! KU BUNUH KAU!!"

OWARI

See? Bukankah keluarga mereka benar-benar luar biasa. Jika setuju, silahkan review.

Salam Hangat,

Nazuki Kyouru


End file.
